Defiled
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: When Alvin gets kidnapped, his family does everything in their power to try to find him. Meanwhile, Alvin encounters several colorful characters also in captivity. Including the hot headed Nyla, the autistic sweetheart Melanie and more. Full summary insid


Defiled 

By: spiritofdawolf 

Summary: When Alvin gets kidnapped, his family does everything in their power to find him. Meanwhile, Alvin encounters several colorful characters also in captivity. Including the hot headed Nyla, the autistic sweetheart Melanie, and the shy angel Marid. Rated M for Violence, profanity, drugs and some sex scenes.

Note: Nicole is the chipmunk's foster sister. Michelle is an Alvin obsessed fangirl. The chipmunks first meet Nicole in my story. "3 chipmunks and a Girl" and they first meet Michelle in "Take a look through his eyes". Both stories I have yet to write. This also makes a reference to the prequel for this story that I also have yet to write called. "The Shining Chipmunk".

-I'll try to write all said stories soon and yes, I do plan to finish the Return of Dr. Frankenstein. Trouble is, my computer's been down and I have to use my dad's. But the only writing document on it is text. So, I guess it'll have to do for now.

The story was inspired by a dream I had, but mostly by reading Raven Child's "To Lose Yourself" and another story titled "Finding you". Thanks for the inspiration. I'll try not to make it too similar, okay? ;)

So without further ado, here's the story.

--

Chapter one- Nicole's nightmare

It was a quiet night at the seville residence. Everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Nicole bolted up in her bed and put her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream.

She panted and looked around the room. Seeing nothing she sighed in relief. She'd been having alot of nightmares lately. She pondered a minute.

"Maybe if I listen to one of my cds when I go to sleep, I'll get a more cheery dream." she resolved. She got up and looked through her stack of cds. She soon pulled out one of her favorite cds by Avril Lavigne and popped it into her cd player and lied back down. She put on her headphones and tried to drift back off to sleep.

_Nicole and Alvin were walking down the street on their way to were talking and laughing on the way. Simon and Theodore had already gone ahead. _

_"You're a riot Alvin." Nicole laughed. "I love hanging out with you." _

_"I know." Alvin smiled. "I do have a lot of good ideas don't I?" _

_"Definitely, Better than Simon." Nicole replied. _

_They both laughed and reached the corner where they had to part ways to go to their schools. _

_"See you after School Alvin." Nicole said waving goodbye as she crossed the street going towards her high school. _

_"Tell Michelle I said Hi." Alvin called. _

_He continued to walk down the street to his school, when suddenly out of nowhere a black van tore ahead of him and screeched to a stop. Several guys jumped out and leapt at Alvin. _

_He dodged them and ran towards the school. But the men caught up to him and tackled him. Without much effort, they picked Alvin up and carried him to the van and tossed him inside. The van then sped away. _

Nicole woke up with a gasp. She jumped out of bed and ran to the chipmunk's room. Looking in, she sighed in relief seeing that all 3 boys were there. She turned back and headed back to her room to hopefully get some sleep tonight.

----------

**New York City 1:15 am...**

Two girls were asleep in their apartment. One of them had long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The other had short brown hair and brown eyes. Their uncle was asleep in the other room. Ever since their parents died, the 2 girls were forced to live with their only other living relative. Their uncle.

Although he spoiled them rotten, the blonde yearned to have her own place. Her sister lying in the bed next to hers, was a little on the adventurous side and the blonde constantly had to protect her little sister because of her it. Although she was tough and would badger her sister for going a little off the hook at times, she was also considerate of her feelings and would try not to be too hard on her.

However there have been moments in the past that the blonde had forgotten her sister's disorder and would reem her for her behavior, usually making the brunette very depressed. Because of her disorder, she had a different perspective of the world and was easily pushed around. She had grown considerably withdrawn and was scared to open up to people other than her uncle and her big sister. Ever since their parents passed on, she was hit the hardest by the grief and she had a really hard time coping with the sudden change in her life.

Fortunately, her big sister had been there by her side. She felt safe when she was with her.

The clock turned to 1:16 and the blonde stirred and got up making the bed creak as she did so, unintentionally waking up her little sister.

"Nyla?" the brunette spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Relax," Nyla said. "I'm just going to have a smoke. I'll be back in a bit."

The brunette shrugged and laid down to go to sleep. Moments later she heard a sound outside their window. She looked up to see what it was, but it was too dark. Suddenly there was a crash and the brunette screamed.

Nyla was finishing her last drag of the cigarette and stomped it out. Then she heard the crash and the scream.

"Melanie?" she called running back inside. She was confronted by a man with a gun. He had her little sister in his clutches. She tried to pull away, but the man had a tight hold on her.

"Who the FUCK are you?" Nyla growled at the man disregarding the weapon in his hand.

"Your new caretaker." the man stated plainly. He picked Melanie up around the waist and held her under one arm. She flailed in his grasp.

Nyla glared at the man. "Let go of my sister you jackass!" she growled.

The man tightened his grip on Melanie making her cry out in pain.

"I said let her go!" Nyla spat advancing towards him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the man warned.

"Oh, yeah? Why not?" Nyla snapped.

"Why? Your sister could get hurt." the man stated plainly pointing the gun at Melanie's head.

"Come with me or your sister dies!"

Melanie's eyes widened and she started to cry. Nyla growled and looked away. "Fine...but if you hurt her...I swear to god..."

"Don't worry." the man said. "We'll take good care of you both. Now move it!" He said pointing the gun at the back of Nyla's head.

"What did you do with our uncle?" Nyla asked.

The man smiled. "Let's just say, he'll be out for a long time." he said pointing into their uncle's room where their uncle lay knocked out cold, blood dripping onto the floor.

Nyla's glare hardened. "You son of--!" she growled whirling around to clock him one. But the man simply whapped her in the head with his gun knocking her out.

Melanie started to cry even harder. "Nyla!"

The man grinned and dragged them outside, Melanie struggling all the way. But the effort was futile. She soon found herself cuffed to one of the back seats with a gag in her mouth. She wept softly as she looked over at her unconscious big sister. What was going to happen to them?

The van started up and drove away.

---------

**Somewhere in the middle east...in an old office building 2 men were busy talking.....**

A man dressed in black was sitting behind a desk. He looked at the man in front of him and frowned.

"So," the man behind the desk said addressing the other man. "I hear you and your men are the best of the best when it comes to gathering our little subjects for trade."

"That is true sir. My men and I have been doing this for quite some time." the other man replied.

"I see. What new subjects have you brought me thus far?"

The other man smiled and gestured for the guards outside to bring in his 'subjects'. Several young girls were pushed into the room. One of them was a young adolescent chipette with raven black hair wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with white lacing on the ends. Her shirt was short revealing her belly. She had blue jeans on and brown leather shoes. Her green eyes darted nervously around the room.

The boss (the man at the desk) noticed her and a look of curiosity became present on his face.

The chipette tried to shy away towards the back of the group in an attempt to hide herself.

"Stay where you are, chipmunk!" her captor growled at her.

The chipette stopped where she was, shaking immensely.

"What is this?" the boss said smirking.

"A young female chipmunk we found living in Alaska. We thought she'd be a fine young lady for the trade. Do you concur?" the other man said.

The boss studied her figure for a moment then finally grinned up at the man.

"She's perfect! We could get several thousand bucks for this bitch! Much more than a human trade would benefit us." the boss said.

The other man grinned. "So, you like the thought?"

The boss laughed. "Like it? I LOVE it! We could make so much money off her! Is she the only chipmunk you have?"

The other man nodded.

The boss thought a minute. "Alright. I have a new assignment for you."

The other man leaned in to listen.

"One chipmunk is good, but 2 is better. Find me another chipmunk." the boss said.

"Do you want me to snag another girl?" the other man smirked.

"No, this young dame is fine. Find me a young handsome male and I'll be satisfied."

"You got it." the other man grinned turning to leave.

"Alright, move out you filthy sluts." he ordered to the shivering girls escorting them and the young chipette out of the room.

---------

The next day came up fast. Nicole woke up with a yawn and stretched. She heard the chattering of the boys downstairs and smiled.

She threw on some clothes and headed downstairs to greet her family.

When she got to the kitchen she noticed the boys eating breakfast and smiled.

She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down with them.

Dave came in. "Time to go guys." he said.

"Already?" Nicole said and paused a moment before smirking. "Did I really oversleep AGAIN?"

"I'm afraid so." Dave smiled at her.

"Oh, well." Nicole said shrugging. "I'm not really all that hungry anyways."

Nicole sighed and rinsed out her bowl while Dave handed the boys their lunches.

Nicole got her backpack and headed out the door with them.

She was silent as she walked to school. She looked at the passing cars nervously. She couldn't get the nightmare out of her head.

Theodore noticed her uneasiness. "What's wrong Nicole?" he asked.

"Nothing Theodore." she murmured still eyeing the passing cars closely.

They continued to walk to school.

-R&R


End file.
